One Piece To the Ends of the World
by Translator.io
Summary: "We are sons of light, and you, are a traitor." Being thrown into a world that's unfamiliar to her, Micah felt as if everything stood in her way... Until she met an idiot in a pirate's kitchen. "My name's Portgas·D·Ace." He smirked. If the Grand Line truly led to the end of the world...Will her friends await there for her? "If so then...Take me with you. To Grand Line!"


**A/N:** I **do not** own the plot **nor** any of the characters, this is a Chinese fanfiction translated into English. The main character's image is derived from the game Aion under the subclass assassin according to the author. Hope you enjoy, and feel free to ask questions and or to point out any typos.

* * *

Chapter 1: Falling into the depths

"Do you want to know what it feels like to fall into the Abyss?"

"You bunch of fake bastards! What did Grace do wrong? What did the Sky Alliance do wrong? If you're going to kill me, then why bother with all these fancy excuses?"

Micah felt as if she has been unconscious for the longest time.

"Ha, being the most fearful Kill-Star at such a young age, aren't you used to punishing demon warriors to the abyss?"

"You...Bastards… I won't let you get away with this! Even if I'll end up in the Abyss!"

All types of noises echoed loudly in Micah's head, some screaming, some crying, and others hysterically laughing..

"Ah, traitor! Yes, yes, that could be added onto you as well. Now it's your turn to know what pain feels like, since you love bringing pain and horror to others. GO TO HELL AHAHAHAH!"

"Let go of me, you two-faced bastards!"

My head...feels like it's going to explode! Did I regain conscious..? Though with this pain I'd rather stay unconscious…

"You guys are no different than Demons!"

"Of course we do, we are sons of light, and you, are a traitor of the light, because your being threatened both me and the Heavens. You shouldn't have gone against fate, alright? Throw her into the Abyss!"

Micah opened her eyes, her black pupils slowly focusing.

"Where...Am I.."

Barely realizing her surroundings, a gross and perverted voice sounded at her side.

"Captain, what do we do with this woman?"

Micah sneered at the man's words. Woman, he called me, I'm not even a human.

"Heheh.. What do you think, dumbass? It's been so long since we found a woman, unarmed too." Hmph, the intellect of these humans, would a killer just show off his/her weapons? Especially an assassin at that.

"But I can't tell if she's good looking or not captain."

Because you look perfect with blood all over your face.. Micah secretly rolled her eyes at them.

"What the hell are you looking at, huh?" The captain walked over, spitting out the tobacco that he was chewing on. "Don't you know who I am?" He yelled as he raised his foot to kick her. Micah rolled over, and swiftly pulled out a small silver dagger from her boot, hiding it behind her back.

Even though I'm wounded, doesn't mean that a mere human is allowed to mess with me. Micah's brows furrowed in anger.

"Mere luck! Let's see long you can last!" Seeing that his kick missed, the captain raised his voice, and prepared to charge at her.

"Shadow attack…"

Micah vanished from his sight, and without any time wasted, the small silver dagger was already at his throat.

"I'm behind you, human." She smiled lightly as he held the dagger closer to his neck.

"Who do you think you are! Trying to threaten me!" The captain panicked slightly, but still yelled in his own defense.

"I just want to ask a few questions, now be nice and answer them, or else…"

The dagger pierced his skin slightly, letting out a small stream of blood.

The captain flinched slightly at the pain, and tilted his head up and away from the blade "Ok, ok, I'll answer anything!"

"Good..." Her cold glare stopped the rest of the pirate crew mates from coming forward.

"Now, first of all, where are we?"

"We..We're in East Blue. "

East Blue? Where in the hell is that? Micah quickly shrugged off the answer and moved on with her questioning.

"Who are you?"

"I'm captain of this ship, the Senso Pirates."

"Hmm? What are pirates?" With only a brief knowledge of what the sea is, Micah slightly frowned at the new vocabulary. "It's.. It's people who attack and robs ships on the ocean..?" The captain answered.

"So you're the bad guys… Though if you take me to the nearest human inhabited place, I'll spare your lives just this time. Don't pull any funny business."

The captain nodded nervously, staring down to the blade reflecting brightly in the sunlight.

* * *

Micah didn't know much about the ocean, except the fact that it's a large body of water that existed before land. And ships… She's only ever been on sky ships, but those only flew in the air, and not in water.

"We're arriving at the dock at Harlen town!" One of the crew members yelled from the crow's nest above the ship.

Weird… Everything seems off. I should've died when I fell into the Dark Abyss, though I could still feel my battle wounds stinging. And this place.. Doesn't seem like my world anymore. And then… Ugh, I can't think straight with this headache… That captain doesn't look at all trustworthy either.. I have to keep my wits about or it's game over for me..

Micah's eyes opened slightly, her well trained instincts sensed something coming near the ship.

"Captain! We're under attack! It's the Steel Giant Pirates!"

No.. What's approaching isn't human, that's… the Demons! Does this world have demons too?! But the Demons' scent is so familiar..

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the violent shake of the boat, followed by rushed footsteps of the crew mates. Even if she didn't know what was going on, she was almost certain that a Demon was approaching them. She was not going to be killed by a Demon… Not after being tossed into the Abyss…

 _THUD!_

She slammed the cabin door open just in time to see a two meter tall man effortlessly throwing a crew member into the sea. Even though Micah didn't care about the ship nor it's crew, she needed someone to lead her way to a dock, so she could find out where she is. Besides, her instincts told her, that the Demon is part of the enemy's crew.

Wait… Is it…

"Who dares to go against me! I have an 8 million Berry bounty on me!" The man who threw off the crew mate laughed as he hit another two people off the ship.

This must be the guy possessed by a demon. Micah thought to herself.

"Get out of my way." Wiping her silver dagger on her shirt, she pulls out another dagger from her belt, this time stained with poison.

"Poisoned dagger...Shadow attack!"

Like what happened before with the captain, this time reappearing behind the Demon, stabbing him in the spine.

 _Ching!_

The daggers only made it roughly an inch into his flesh, and Micah's hands shook slightly from the force.

"You idiot woman! Don't you know I'm made of steel?" The man mocked her.

With slightly widened eyes, Micah quickly dodged the man's counter attack, making him smash the deck instead.

"This isn't just any Demon is it…" She turned in the air, and with a spin, slashed the man once again.

Landing swiftly, she moved without hesitation and kicked the man in the stomach as he stumbled back from her last attack.

The man yelled in anger, and threw a punch at her. To his surprise, the woman didn't disappear like before, instead, she jumped up with the help of his punch.

"The Marking should be at it's third stage now." Micah grinned mysteriously, "the heat from explosions should be enough to melt metal. Too bad you have a low melting point."

Carving magic markings on the opponent is a crucial skill to the Heavens battling witchcraft.

"Activate spell." Micah raised her hand.

The man blew up into pieces, the metal could not withstand the impact of the explosion.

"We're saved!" One of the crew mates yelled in excitement, "The Steel Giant has been defeated!"

Covered in blood, the captain of Senso Pirates looked to her, surprised. "Why..did you save us?"

"You guys are lucky, that man was a Demon. The reason why he was so powerful was because he was possessed by a Demon." Micah cleaned her daggers with a cloth as she took a deep breath.

"Huh..? The reason why his body resembled steel was because he ate the metal-metal fruit, making his body hard as steel."

Micah froze in place. "What!?"

"The people who have special abilities are mostly due to them eating a fruit known as the devil fruit. I guess that's where you got the idea of demons..?" The captain stared at her with confusion.

Looks like there's a lot of demons in this world then… Micah thought to herself.

"And what is Berry?"

"It's the currency. That man you just killed is worth 8 million Berry."

"Huh…"

"But his bounty isn't that high at all, the Grand Line has many pirates with bounties of more than 10 million." The captain said, semi-convincingly as he glancing greedily at the man's corpse.

Micah raised her eyebrow, "Even though I'm not interested in being a bounty hunter, I still killed him, so the money's mine."

Even though the thought of becoming a bounty hunter seems really rewarding, and back in her world, the Heavens did sometimes put a bounty on very strong Demons, but she only killed Demons because they've killed so many of her comrades.

If I don't care about pirates, why bother hunting them down? Micah thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile backstage:

Ace: Aren't I supposed to be the main character here? Why does the first chapter only have unimportant characters qwq.

Captain: Hey, who are you calling unimportant!


End file.
